All the Little Things
by Autunm Lilac
Summary: Lilac's Bleach Related Poems and Oneshots.
1. What If?

What if?

**What if?**

She _hadn't_ come?

He _hadn't_ agreed?

She _hadn't_ followed?

They _hadn't_ fought?

She _hadn't_ run?

He _hadn't_ tried?

She_ hadn't_ accepted?

He_ hadn't_ changed?

They _hadn't_ left?

He _hadn't_ persevered?

He _hadn't_ won?

They _had_ fled?

She had _died_?

**Would?**

The world_ end_?

He_ survive_?

They _defeat_ the enemy?

He _stay_ sane?

The light _fade_?

The_ darkness_ win?

Hope_ crack_?

Freedom_ shatter_?

The evil_ rule_?

_Death _prevail?


	2. Mirror Mirror

Mirror Mirror

Sleep was not something that happened naturally in the Kurosaki household. If Isshin wasn't running around being an idiot, then Kon was complaining bout something stupid. If this wasn't happening, and this was rare, mind you, then it was Rukia. If Rukia wasn't off somewhere attacking small innocent children and bunnies., then there was some person downstairs with something contagious, noisy, and disgusting. So in shot, there weren't many changes for sleep, rest, relaxation, or being in a coma. – Ichigo had only tried this once, and vowed to himself never to do it again.-

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Yes, right on cure at three in the god damn morning.

"What is it Rukia!? It's three in the morning! Can't it wait!?" This was said without a pause for breath, as a shout, without Ichigo opening his eyes or moving a muscle, other than his mouth to form the words, which had sounded slightly incoherent, but were still recognizable as complaints.

"Of course it can't!" Rukia told him, half smashing the door down in her excitement to show him what was so important that she had to wake him up in the middle of the night. This thought from Ichigo was in the same format as his words before had been. Without a pause.

"I found this!" Something was shoved into Ichigo's face and he had to open his eyes, and then jerk his head backwards so that whatever Rukia had pushed at his face would come into focus. This took a bit of effort, as Ichigo was still lying on the bed. Somehow, he managed to do it without sustaining any major injuries.

"What is it?" It was a magazine, Ichigo could see that, but it was Rukia who had hard-pressed the thing onto him, so there had to be more to it than the simple fact that this was a magazine, and Rukia had found it blowing around somewhere.

Maybe.

Ichigo was giving Rukia the benefit of the doubt here, and assuming that she wouldn't wake him up in the middle of the night –when he could be getting some much needed sleep- for a damn magazine.

She'd done it before.

Ichigo didn't want to remember. It had been a traumatic experience, as every day was with Rukia popping in and out of the house, running after hollows, worrying about the state of the world, and specific people in general, and all in all, having an 'I must save everyone!' complex. This thought trailed away in Ichigo's mind. He didn't want to go there.

"It's a Hollow!"

Form Ichigo's rapidly becoming pissed-off perspective Rukia had lost it. Not that she'd ever truly or really had it to begin with. Now however, in his –probably- expert opinion, she'd managed to loose the small scraps and fragments that, over her long lifetime, she'd been able to acquire for herself.

"It's always Hollows with you, isn't it?" Ichigo grumbled, pushing the magazine –and Rukia- away from him.

"And that," He pointed at the magazine, which was still being held up and waved slightly for him to see by a optimistic and hyper Rukia, "Isn't a Hollow."

The magazine hit his face with an oof noise, and when Ichigo removed the offending thing from his face, Rukia was standing with her hands on her hips, her normal "explaining simple things –which simply everyone should know, and if they don't they're an idiot- to idiots" expression on her face.

"That isn't a Hollow. It is a magazine –As anyone with eyes can see-. The Hollow is on the front page." Rukia gave Ichigo a smug look, before stooping down and retrieving the now quite crinkled magazine from the floor.

"See?" Rukia flipped through several pages –Much to Ichigo's amusement, because it wasn't on the front page, as Rukia had said-, and then proceeded to wave the magazine in Ichigo's face so fast that the whole thing was one giant blur of color, and he couldn't make out the pictures, let alone the text, which seemed to be very tiny after the large bold headline.

Who'd given Rukia sugar?

Ichigo was now sitting cross-legged in his chair looking grumpy, staring down at the page the magazine had been flipped to. –His gaze clearly told the world that he wished that the paper in his hands would combust violently and right at that moment, leaving behind no trace other than a few ashes which were easily scattered on the wind and never ever seen again. - It was one of those stupid American tabloid magazines, -translated horribly into Japanese- that featured covers such as "Moth-Man! The Mystery Remains!" The world could do without this crap, in Ichigo's –once again slightly less than professional- opinion.

Rukia was ranting at him, and he was occasionally tuning in at random points in the monologue, and after hearing some quite small comments and phrases –which were quite horrible taken out of context, and quite possibly worse in context complete with weird hand gestures from Rukia, which did nothing to help Ichigo- tuned out again quite quickly. After a while, he was hit on the head for dozing off.

The article was about "Bloody Mary." Ichigo had heard the stories about the person in the mirror, but he'd never believed that type of stuff, and so had always scoffed others when they'd mentioned such things. It was just a folktale meant to scare young children and so on and so forth, but it seemed that Rukia had gotten it into her head that the spirit was, in fact, a Hollow, which had become incredibly powerful over the years and must be stopped and cleansed before it took any more victims! This was what Ichigo gathered from the rather shorter rant that had taken place after he'd been woken up –by Rukia's foot in his stomach- for the sixth time.

"Rukia, it's just a dumb myth. It's not real! It's a tale for slumber parties so that everyone can get all worked up, scared, and then scream and have a good time!" This is what he'd heard from Orihime on her long rants about absolutely everything. The girl could talk and talk and never had to shut up.

"Ha!" Rukia said, sticking her nose in the air, and crossing her arms. Ichigo noted that she was still in her school uniform, which was weird for people in general, and yet again, really normal for Rukia.

"It must be stopped!" And before Ichigo could do anything else, Rukia had pushed him out of his human body, snatched up the magazine, turned, and ran from the room screaming and laughing manically while holding the magazine over her head.

It looked like just another typical night at the Kurosaki household as Ichigo got to his feet, sighing and grumbling. Maybe, if this didn't work, he could implant some idea of what was true, and what was false into Rukia's surprisingly stubborn brain. He doubted it though, as it had survived all his attempts up to now. From downstairs, Ichigo could hear Rukia shouted at Isshin to please get out of the way, and that she was on a mission of utmost importance. Ichigo just wondered how he managed to survive as he took off after her, yelling and complaining.

Just a normal night.


	3. He or She?

He or She?

The sake had been flowing for about an hour, and the conversation had now started to turn to those topics that were normally avoided at all costs. This was only because a) there wasn't much else to talk about and discuss at this point, and b) the sake seemed to indicate that whatever happened, everything would turn out just fine! Or maybe Rangiku had said that. No one remembered at this point. Isn't sake an amazing thing? So far, the alcohol had Renji, Rangiku, Kira, and Ikaku under its astonishing power. There wasn't any real reason for this get-together, except that Rangiku had gotten her hands on some sake –not even good sake, just sake and large amounts of it- and then attacked Renji and Ikaku, who happened to be passing. The pair didn't dare say no, because when you're being squished by Rangiku –and you're male- you couldn't do much more than gurgle your satisfaction, and in this case, agreement. Kira had just sort of turned up a little while later. Renji had noted that Kira did this whenever there was sake around, and –as Rangiku had put it- the more the merrier!

"He's a girl!" There was silence from the group, and it took Renji several moments to realize that it had been him who had just shouted. Everyone was staring at him, which what had given him the clue that it had, in fact, been he whom had said those rather strange words.

"Errrrr….." Renji added –as an afterthought of several more moments-, as though by this small and insignificant noise, he could indicate to his now enraptured audience that he had not meant to shout what he had been thinking, or indeed verbalize it in any way. It's amazing what a simple noise can mean. Renji's effort was ruined by Rangiku, who leaned forward –on purpose, Renji was sure- and said to the room at large,

"Abarai-kunnnnn! What ever do you mean?"

Renji had always had the niggling misgiving –It was the sake. Blame the sake!- that Rangiku could hold her drink better than any man in the entire soul society, and only pretended to be drunk. This notion came zooming back to him, as fast as his fuzzy brain would allow –which was about as slow as a slug, but to the group at large at this point (Except Rangiku!) that was rather fast-, when Rangiku's face split into a huge grin. To Renji -who wasn't incredibly concerned with her face-, she looked like Gin.

"Bya-kun!" Renji slurred, before there was another, more pregnant pause. This pause gave birth to a lot of smaller pauses, each more embarrassing than the last. It wasn't jus the sake that was invading his mind, but Yachiru as well! Renji took another, rather large, gulp of sake straight from the jar before continuing.

"I mean Byakua! He's just gotta be a girl!"

It was at this point, that Rangiku looked down at her own cup of sake, just to make sure that her's wasn't spiked like Renji's undoubtedly was. She hadn't put anything into the cups, or the jar, but maybe Kira had. He was insane, and sometimes emo, like that.

Renji slammed his empty cup down on the table, making the room rock slightly, before standing up and waving his hand at them. This was supposed to be the cue for them to be quite, but in this case, it wasn't necessary. Renji paused –for the third time tonight-, his head spinning at the sudden movement.

((Just a taste of what is to come. XP Hope you all like it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! -cough- Ahem... anyways, this takes place right after Aizen leaves. Damn you Aizen. You do know that your group is _now made up of people who** can't see a damn thing?)**_)


End file.
